Ura Naragleres
Appearances Ura is a short female with a curvaceous body and hazel eyes that wears her long hair up in a messy ponytail with a black ribbon. She usually wears a black cape with golden linings and a body suit that matches the colors of the cape, along with some knee high black and golden boots with the long stockings reaching up to her thighs. Lately she can be seen wearing something more revealing, posing a white crop top that has fire like designs on it along with the long robes used as a skirt with similar patterns and golden rings and some black thigh height boots. She has a black mark on her left arm that looks like something out of a history book. Besides her clothing, she wears a golden claw from time to time that summons a holy spirit if she ever needs it's aid in a war. Personality Ura likes to let people know who she is, often getting her in some trouble, but thankfully she is smart enough to get out of the problems she creates and is quite clever. She has a passion for the sweet taste of cherries and her tea, which both make her calm and quiet. She seems to enjoy the world of the unknown and of magic itself with inspired her to write her own book about her discoveries with her rare magic and how it works, along with stories made with people she meets. Magics and Summonings # Heavenly Gates Holde'''r: A magic that only specific bloodlines from older generations carry on until they decide to die. Mostly consist of summoning. * '''Apophis wrath: Form of magic that is summoned by chants or simply specific movement. It has the power to break the ground or rise it. It can also summon the god himself from the ground like a corpse. * Heavenly Drive: '''The summoners body shines bright blinding everything , making things disappear , increasing the summoners mana, increasing the force of an attack. it gives her the powers of the god Amun, King of the Gods. * '''Sekhmet Flame: '''The goddess herself shows up in the scene, before it gives her powers to the summoner. Being Dark magic, it is Ura's strongest point with the dark blood inside her veins . * '''Anubis Souls: The ground under the target starts to feel shaky before hands starts to claw at their feet and red smoke surrounds them, weakening them as it drains their mana. * Osiris''' Revenge': The skies turn bloody red as glowing red lights form on Ura's hands . Ura attacks the enemy with fire and dark souls that come from the cracks on the ground , before demons start to fly from the sky at her command. * '''Demon Clone': more of a Script magic that Ura rarely uses, unless she feels like messing with the opponent's brain * Teleportation: Pretty much Ura just using portals to startle enemies as where she can pop up is unexpected. 2. Acid Dragon Magic : '''Unlike Dragon Slayers, this power was heritage from her father, who was indeed a dragon himself before settling down with his human wife and staying most of the time in his human form. This power is known as a LOst magic along with a Dark one, giving Ura the power to not open only the Heavenly gates like her mother, but to open the Hellish gates that allow her to summon Hades and his powers. * '''Acid Raid: makes acid rain from the skies literally, along with, distracting the enemy trying to take cover. Damages the skin badly . * Acid Armor: '''skin turns into dragon scales to protect the user and to make the enemies magic not so effective on her * '''Acid Dragon Tail: While dropping down, Ura starts kicking off what seems like gigantic whips of acid at the target down below * Acid Dragons Meal: Like the nature of the Acid Dragon that traps it's food with things similar to spider webs, Ura uses them to trap enemies as a punishment because of their 'sins' cost being that every move they make trying to get out makes the cords tighten around them , burning or cutting clothes and skin * Acid Claw: Ura scratches the opponent leaving a stinging sensation. * Acid Blast: Ura creates a ball like glowing purple light in her hands, that shoots off like a laser making a hole on the target. It can also happen like a roar "Acid Blast Roar" * Acid Dragon From: Ura's appearance changes with some scales around her cheek, Horns on her head, and wings on her back . Attacks become more powerful and intense. Flying up high and dropping her enemy in this form is her favorite. Backstory (coming soon~)